Jitsu wa (After story)
by Shi.Tsu Ranperuuji
Summary: SREEKK! Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara itu, dan tau-taunya pintu rumah kecil tadi terbuka. Tampaklah sesesok wanita muda cantik berdiri di depan pintu rumah itu, perlahan ia mendekati anak kecil berambut raven itu. "Lucca, nani o suru no?" tanya wanita cantik itu, "Lucca, nani o suru no?" ulang anak itu. Gadis bermata amber itu pun tersenyum. "Ara ara, kenapa bisa sampai sekotor


**OoO**

**Diclaimer by Sunrise**

**Char of Anime by CLAMP**

**Warning : OCC, AU.**

**Cerita ini di luar cerita asli dari Anime ataupun Manga-nya, kalau ada perbedaan sifat dan karakter harap dimaklumi, selamat membaca.**

**OoO**

* * *

Di pegunungan yang sangat sunyi dan asri terdapat jalan setapak yang hanya bisa dilalui sebuah kereta kuda sederhana. Kalau terus mengikuti jalan tersebut, terdapat gua yang terlihat seperti lorong yang menghubungkan jalan kesuatu desa. Setelah melewati gua yang seperti terowongan itu, tampaklah rumah sederhana.

Di depan rumah mungil itu ada sungai yang cukup panjang membentang, dan jalanan dari rumah itu ke sungai dihubungkan oleh jembatan batu yang kokoh. Sepertinya jembatan itu ialah penghubung antara tempat terpencil itu menuju ke kota.

Pagi ini terlihat cerah, terlihat suara burung yang bersiul seakan bernyanyi di tengah kehangatan. Dipadukan suara gemericik air yang mengalir dari sungai, membuat suasana hati tenang dan sejuk. Tak jauh dari sungai, di jembatan tepatnya. Tampak sesosok anak kecil bermain dengan riangnya. Anak laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu berusaha menangkap burung yang sedang bertengger di jembatan itu.

Namun, sepertinya ia tidak berhasil. Ketika ia mau menangkap burung pipit kecil itu, seketika itu pulalah hewan bersayap itu terbang meninggalkannya. Alhasil, anak kecil berambut _raven_ itu hanya tersenyum, dan ia memutuskan untuk melangkah ke rumah yang ada dihadapannya.

Mulanya, ia berniat untuk memasuki rumah itu. Tapi, niatnya berubah ketika ia melihat seekor landak yang berguling-guling tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Secara alamiah, anak yang diperkirakan berusia lima tahun itu pun mengikuti gaya si Landak. Membulat seperti bola dan menggelinding diiringi suara tawa lepas dari mulutnya.

SREEKK! Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara itu, dan tau-taunya pintu rumah kecil tadi terbuka. Tampaklah sesesok wanita muda cantik berdiri di depan pintu rumah itu, perlahan ia mendekati anak kecil berambut _raven_ itu.

"_Lucca, nani o suru no?_" tanya wanita cantik itu, "_Lucca, nani o suru no?_" ulang anak itu. Gadis bermata_ amber_ itu pun tersenyum. "_Ara ara_, kenapa bisa sampai sekotor ini?" tanyanya ketika melihat kemeja anak itu kotor.

Si anak laki-laki itu pun, bergelagat malu sambil menujuk kearah si Tuan Landak. "_Ara,_ ada Tuan Landak di sana, apa tadi kamu bermain dengannnya?" tanya wanita itu sambil mengusap pipi si raven kecil yang kotor. "_Un._." balasnya malu, karena pipinya bersemu merah.

Tak lama, kemudian wanita berambut lime itu pun menggendong si anak imut. "Kamu, terlihat kotor. Ayo kita mandi.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sontak pipi si anak itu pun bertambah merah, mata _amber-_nya terlihat menolak ajakan si wanita itu. "Mama, nanti mandinya bareng papa—" berontaknya. "Kenapa?" wanita bermata _amber_ itu pun menatap heran anaknya. "_Bechuni_.." "_Betsuni_?" ulangnya.

"_Hee, doushita no?_" tanya wanita itu penasaran. "_O-otoko dakala_.." jawab anak itu. Ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sifat anaknya itu. "_Sou nee, kimi wa otoko da nee.."_

"_Un,_" balasnya. "_Nee, Mama.. ichuka.. boku wa Mama no youna chito, kekkon chitai_.." sambungnya sambil melepaskan pelukan si Ibu. Lalu, ia berlari dan kembali bermain dengan si Landak

"_Ee.._" ungkap wanita itu kaget ketika mendengar perkataan si anak. "_Tanoshisou. Kimi_.." tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang membuatnya bertambah kaget.

"Lelouch.." ucapnya sambil membalikan badannya. "Kau, ini.. benar-benar ya.." kata pria bernama Lelouch itu sambil memeluk wanita itu, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Cecaniah.." bisiknya lembut pada wanita berambut lime itu.

"M-maaf, lupa.." balas C.C sambil melepaskan pelukan Lelouch. "Oh, ternyata seorang _majo_ juga bisa lupa ya?" tanyanya pria kakkoi itu dengan nada bercanda.

"_Majo_, dulunya kan juga manusia.." elak C.C. "Kalau begitu, kau harus mendapat hukuman.." balas Lelouch. Dan, tiba-tiba saja pria berambut _raven_ itu mengecup C.C.

"_Anta, nani o suru no?_" tanya wanita bermata _amber_ itu heran. "_Kissu sareru._." jawab pria bermata _violet_ itu.

"Tapi, kan ada Lucca.. bagaimana kalau tadi dia lihat?" ucapnya kesal. "Tak apa, biar dia tau kalau Mamanya ini punya Papanya seorang.." balas Lelouch sambil menahan tawa dari mulutnya.

"Dasar, Papa_ hentai.._" tanggap C.C sambil terkikik pelan.

Melihat istrinya tertawa Lelouch pun ikut tertawa, 'Setidaknya aku menepati janjiku kan? Membuatmu tersenyum..' batin Lelouch sambil memandang C.C.

C.C yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan pun bertanya, "_Doushita no?_" "Bagaimana rasanya disukai anak berumur 5 tahun? Bahkan diajak nikah pula?" tanya Lelouch dengan nada bercanda.

C.C terlilat berpikir sebentar dan berkata. "Biasa saja.." "Biasa saja?" ulang Lelouch.

"_Un._." C.C mengangguk, "Lima belas tahun yang lalu aku juga pernah dilamar anak kecil."

"Ah, begitu ya?" tanya Lelouch seakan tak percaya. C.C pun menatap mata violet Lelouch dengan tegas. "Dulu, aku punya seorang teman. Temanku itu punya dua orang anak, anak pertamanya laki-laki dan yang keduanya perempuan. Lalu, kala itu.. ketika liburan musim semi aku bermain ke villa mereka.." "Lalu?" potong Lelouch.

"Aku bertemu dengan anak laki-lakinya, kira-kira sama seperti Lucca. Dan, saat aku sedang sedirian.. anak itu menghampiriku dan kalau dia suka padaku.." "Terus?"

"Dia bilang, kalau uda besar nanti dia mau menikah denganku.." lanjut C.C lagi.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau katakan pada bocah itu?" tanya Lelouch penasaran, C.C menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang kukatakan padanya.." "Heh? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada anak itu?" tanyanya lagi.

C.C tersenyum melihat respon Lelouch, lalu ia menatap mata violet itu, dan mendekat, lalu mengecup bibir suaminya yang telihat bingung itu. "Inilah, yang kulakukan pada anak itu." Bisiknya pada pria berambut _raven_ itu. Mendadak Lelouch menjadi bingung.

Lalu, C.C kembali tersenyum. "Setidaknya, sekarang anak itu bisa membuatku bahagia—_Naa, bouya_?" ucap C.C sambil melangkah kearah anaknya.

Sementara itu, Lelouch masih terheran-heran, dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu, "Shishi-neechan? _Shi—.Tsu—?_"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"_Oi, Shi—.Tsu—_"

* * *

Terjemahan Dialog

_Lucca, nani o suru no?_ : Apa yang kau lakukan, Lucca

_Ara ara_ : (my my) Wah wah

_Un._.: Ya

_Bechuni_. (_Betsuni_) : Tidak ada apa-apa

_Hee, doushita no?_ : Eh, kenapa?

_O-otoko dakala (dakara)_.. : Karena laki-laki

_Sou nee, kimi wa otoko da nee.._: Begitu ya, kamu laki-laki yaa..

_Nee, Mama.. ichuka (itsu).. boku wa Mama no youna chito(hito) kekkon chitai (shitai)_. : Hmm, Mama. Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang mirip mama.

_Ee.. _: Eh?

_Tanoshisou. Kimi_..: Kamu, kelihatannya senang

_Majo _: Penyihir

_Anta, nani o suru no?_: Apa yang kamu lakukan?

_Kissu sareru_ : Menciummu

_Hentai_ : Mesum

_Doushita no?_ : Kenapa?

_Naa, bouya_? : Ya kan, Nak?

oooOOOooo

Lagi iseng, karena males belajar - -''

Aneh ga ceritanya? OCC, TYPO-ness

Mind to Review?


End file.
